


Rising Light

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for challenge 268: If I Never Knew You, at kh_drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rising Light

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for challenge 268: If I Never Knew You, at kh_drabble.

It was just another swarming of the Heartless, dangerous but by now almost routine. Until Even came upstairs demanding to know if anyone had seen the children. No one was supposed to leave the castle - it seemed to be one of the few places the creatures avoided.

“Kairi! Ienzo!”

“Ienzo! Dammit kid, the King’s going to have our heads for this! Where the hell are you!”

“Language, _Captain_. They’re still children.”

They were all spared Braig’s reply by the sound of Kairi screaming as light flooded the area. It blinded them all for a moment. As his vision began to clear, Aeleus saw Braig running towards the central square. He barely exchanged a look with Dilan before they were following. Even with the missing eye, they could trust him to have seen where it started.

What none of them could ever have expected was young Kairi attacking the latest set of monsters with...

“Is that a key?” he asked Dilan, who was watching with avid fascination.

“Yes.” They paused for a moment as she stumbled, ready to rush in. Then he continued, “We’re going to have to train her with it. She’s lying about like it’s a club.”

Aeleus frowned, more concerned with tracking the small flashes of ice and origami. Ienzo had hidden himself, but _not_ gotten out of the battle. He did seem to be staying well clear of Kairi’s clumsy attacks, however.

And working his way to them.

Braig laughed, looking briefly over his shoulder. “As if it _matters_! She barely has to touch them with that. None of our weapons do that kind of damage.”

Dilan growled quietly. “Naturally it matters, Braig. These are all the smaller kind. What would happen if one of the larger were here?”

“There was one.” Ienzo said, stepping out of his illusion. “It attacked us, and she screamed, and then she was holding that.” He shook his head quietly. “I thought I could hear voices for a moment, calling it a ..keyblade?”

As the last of the Heartless vanished in oily black smoke, Kairi smiled at them with a fierce and surprisingly familiar happiness. He would not have expected her to be a fighter. Dilan was returning the smile as well, though they would need to get a swordsman to help her with... that thing.


End file.
